Sliver of the Harvest Moon
by Odins.Sage
Summary: The story of Keryo at Cross Acadamy and her interesting past as it comes back together in her mind through dreams


**Title:** Sliver of the Harvest Moon

**Night:** 1

**Anime:** Vampire Knight

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating:** T

_Night 1: With Hair As Silver As The Full Moon_

"Damn it woman, why are you so stupid?!"

A dish clatters to the floor.  
"Because I married your sorry ass!"

A chair is heard skidding across the tile and slamming into the wall.  
"Well wasn't that the mistake of a lifetime!"  
"At least we agree on something!" Another plate is shattered.

"Fine, I hope you and the kid are very happy together!" Another plate is destroyed.

"I'm not taking that mistake, she's just another reminder of you!"

"Well I'm sure as hell not taking her!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Wait!" Keryo sat up startled, cold sweet sinking down her face. She pulled her knees up so as to rest her arms and head for support.

"You were screaming again."

Keryo looked over to find Kaname standing next to the fireplace looking into the dancing flames casting strange shadows against his deep, pale face.

"What was your dream?" He spoke but was not looking at her.

Shaking, she rested her arms upon her knees than did the same with her chin casually upon her arms. "I'm not sure. There was a man and woman yelling. They were arguing. But it felt as if I were there listening. I could practically feel them, smell them."

"Sounds more like a memory than a dream."

Keryo whispered into her arms "well that would be depressing. That would mean I had a sad childhood." A moment of silence, "Hey, Kaname-sama?"

He turned away from the first to face her just as she was facing him.

"Do you think a vampire could be born from two humans?"

He looked back at the fire. "It's never been heard of before. I honestly don't think it's possible." In a more serious tone "If you have vampire traits in your blood than you will be a vampire. You can't have it and be able to pass is on to an offspring without being a vampire yourself."

"I see," She gripped at the blanket beneath he fingers.

The room fell silent again except for the occasional cracking for the fire. The room was warm, rather mansion like with a large red brick fireplace opposite a beautiful red wood staircase. A ruby rug with a silver crescent moon lay on the floor in front of the red oak double doors and matched the banner that hung over the fireplace. Two long red wood armchairs with ruby cushions sat kitty corner across from the fireplace and similar, smaller armchairs sat next to and between the longer armchairs. A red wood coffee table sat between the fireplace and the chairs. The floor that had no rug was beautiful red stained red wood. White stone statues of vampires and cases depicting the phases of the moon were randomly placed throughout the room, and a picture of the headmaster was hung half way up the staircase.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

He paused than reached into his pocket, pulled out a silver pocket watch with his initials carved gracefully into the front, looks at the time, than places it back into his pocket before speaking. "Six fifty-three."

There is a frozen moment than Keryo throws the silver blanket aside. Running up the wood steps and repeating 'Damn, I'm going to be late!' all the way up the steps until she fades down the upper hall. Kaname smiles his sad smile and keeps looking into the dancing flames as they mock his emotions.

§§‡§§

"Oh, they're so amazing!"

"So beautiful!"

"I love you Kaname!"

The day class girls crowded along the pathway cooing over the passing night class students as they made their way into the school building. As the only two members of the Disciplinary Committee, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiriyuu once again had their hands full struggling to control the crazy fan girls. See, the night class students were incredibly beautiful, but they were also an entire class of vampires. The day class didn't know of this secret and it was the Disciplinary Committees job to keep it that way. The last of the night class students were filing through the door way and the day class was beginning to disperse to the Sun Dorm all exited and revved up from the sight of the night class students when Keryo came running down the path. Now, even though the night class was all vampires and they were all extremely beautiful, that did not guarantee them to be smart, kind, or poised in any way. Keryo tripped landing face first on the gravel next to Yuki's and Zero's feet.

"That's just what I needed." She yawned awkwardly getting to her hands and knees.

"Oh, here, let me help you…" Yuki offered out her hand but withdrew it when she saw Keryo's hands were all bloody. "Um, Zero, her hands,"

Keryo looked to find her hands and knees bleeding from the scraps caused by her most awkward trip.

Zero flinched but grabbed Keryo under the arm and pulled her to her feet with unexpected strength. "Ill take you to the headmaster."

Keryo turned her head way. "I don't need to go anywhere, besides," she fell to her knees again, "I don't think I can walk."

Yuki knelt down beside her, "It seems that you must have twisted your ankle when you fell." She commented, checking her right, swelling ankle.

"Fine," Zero knelt down beside the girls with his back to Keryo. "Get on my back."

"No, no, I'll just go back to my dorm…"

"That wasn't a question, it wasn't an offer, that was a command. Get on my back."

"No!"

"Zero, she doesn't…"

"Yuki, you can leave now." Zero was calm, a calm Yuki wasn't used to hearing when Zero was around vampires. Something was wrong, but Yuki shrugged it off as Zero trying to do the right thing, for once, and ran up to the building and through the white double doors without looking back. "Now," He spoke again after Yuki has disappeared into the building. "Get on."

"I already told you," She winced adjusting herself into a better sitting position with great pain to her ankle. "No, I don't need to go see the headmaster."

"Look," in the same serious calm tone "It may be none of my business and you may be a vampire but your blood is… luring, if nothing else, so please," faced her directly. "Just let me take you to the headmaster. I'm not in the mood for trouble tonight."

"You," She found herself searching his pale purple eyes for the slightest sign of a joke.

"Get on," He faced his back to her again.

This time she complies with no reluctance. He grabbed her book bag and stood up. "You'll have to hold on tight, we have three flights of stairs to climb."

"Kiriyuu-sama, you know, you don't have to…"

He leaned his head down, soft silver white hair fell into his eyes. "But I do. I'm a member of the disciplinary council. It's my job to see everything goes right."

Keryo could feel her heart starting to beat faster mostly from embarrassment. Her mind raced on if Zero could feel her heart pounding against her chest. "I can remember," She thought "the first night you showed up here, four years ago. I could see you through the windows of the school, I was drawn to your blood. Did you know that? I think you saw me but your eyes were so cold, so distant that I wasn't sure if you were really seeing what your eyes gazed at. You were so far off, but I could still make out the look on your face, the gentle sound of your heart beating in your chest. It had already began its slow and painful transformation. Yes, even on that day I already knew what you were to become. I could smell it, see it within you. Every time you glared at a vampire, every time you pulled out you Bloody Rose I could see that you despised all of us, yet you were doomed to become like us. You were afraid of it. Yes, you were afraid. That little boy covered in blood at the schools doorstep standing next to the headmaster, with hair as silver as the brightest of full moons."

"We're almost there."

Keryo snapped back from her own mental thoughts just as Zero ascended up the last step into the white hallway directly across from a single white door. The walls were lined with photos of the headmaster so she assumed that the door on the end could only be that of the headmaster himself. Zero knocked on it. The door came swinging open.

"Well hello Zero," The headmaster smiled cheerfully, almost as if he had expected Zero all along, he paused. "and Miss Keryo? Well, is there something about you two I need to know?" He was obviously poking fun but it seemed to bother Zero none the less.

"Zero tensed up "She's bleeding and she hurt her ankle."

"Oh, I see." The headmaster looked disappointed. "Now don't tell me you bit this poor girl."

Zero shot a dagger look in the headmaster's direction.

"Er, no, nothing like that. I was running late so I was in a hurry, not watching were I was going, and I tripped is all. Scrapped myself up decently well on the gravel and twisted my ankle a bit. But I'm fine, really," Zero walked abruptly into the headmaster's office "see, most of the bleeding has stopped and I don't feel anything on my…" Keryo winced the moment Zero dropped her causing her to fall onto her bad ankle than collapse into a strategically placed chair.

"Now sit there and shut up."

Keryo felt stunned. From being so calm before he had suddenly turned the tides to a raging anger. Usually she would have fought his command but these waters seemed dangerous. She needed to tread softly, so she obeyed. Zero and the headmaster walked into another room, adjacent to the door leading to the hall. They left her there for a while, how long she wasn't sure even though she was watching the clock ticking away on the wall in front of her. Sounds of movement and hushed whispers could be heard but there were not to distinguished coming though the cracks around the door. She never noticed before but this school had truly been made to last. Strong doors, solid full and thick walls, it was made so nothing could get in.

"Or perhaps," She spoke out loud "so something can't get out."

The door opened, Zero and the headmaster walked through. Zero looked annoyed but the headmaster looked awkwardly pleased. It was almost disturbing to look at. Zero walked over beside her and placed two things on the table. One was a bottle with strange light purple liquid swirling inside of it while the other was a brown paper bag. He turned on the light, pulled a bench over to support her legs and another to sit upon.

"So, tell me again how this happened." The headmaster sat casually at his desk.

"I had awoken late so I had to run to class but I tripped, or perhaps slipped is a better word, and fell onto the gravel."

Zero lifted her leg and rested it on his."

"Hm, that's not like you to be late. As far as I'm aware, Miss Keryo, you have never been late to a class since you started going here."

Zero took the water and pulled a cotton ball out of the paper bag. Dripping some of the liquid onto the cotton ball he started dabbing it on her scraps "This is going to sting," He whispered almost more to himself than to her.

She winced "Yes, that's true." She continued to look at the headmaster.

"So what made today so special?"

"I… couldn't wake up."

Zero finished and put that leg down than lifted the other leg, resting it on his, and started doing the same thing.

"Why couldn't you wake up Miss Keryo?"

"I,"

"Headmaster, Professor Hiro needs you right away." A student stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me Miss Keryo, Zero, I'll be right back."

He left the room leaving Zero and Keryo alone. There was silence as Zero finished cleaning the scraps on her legs. When he had finished he threw, literally, the stained cotton balls away and than started on the scraps across her palms. His hands were softer than she had imagined them to be.

"Thank you."

"I'm only doing my job." He growled after a pause.

He sat with his back curved and his arms resting upon his knees. He was sitting so close Keryo could almost feel the pulsing of the blood through his neck veins.

"Zero, why can I smell your blood?" She caught even herself off-guard.

"My blood…?" He let her hands fall away from his and stood to throw the rest of the stained cotton balls away. He closed the cap of the vile before speaking again. "Why?"

Keryo considered the question for a moment, sitting back in the chair and looking at the high ceiling. "Because generally the smell of blood is not strong unless it has broken through the skin. That logic led me to believe you were bleeding and possibly hurt."

There was silence.

Zero felt aggravated and unsatisfied with the incomplete answer. "And?"

"And," Keryo let her head fall in his direction, so she could see him from the odd angle. "I couldn't bare the thought of MY silver haired angel being hurt."

Zero was shocked, but let his annoyed expression be the one to show do to his anger of being considered the belonging of a vampire. The headmaster walked back into the room, to a look at Keryo, and smiled.

"Is everything done here? Good. Well I think you should be getting to class now, and Zero, you should be getting back on patrol."

Keryo hadn't noticed that Zero had happened to bandage her right ankle so that when she stood on it there was no pain. She bowed to the headmaster, thanked Zero casually again, and walked out the door.

"Never make ME the one to act the nurse again." Zero snapped at the headmaster the moment the door had closed.

The headmaster waved his hand playfully. "Oh Zero, you know I could NEVER be as good as you with that medical stuff.


End file.
